


Firefly Samurai

by JayStarr



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr





	Firefly Samurai

  Jin stood abruptly and turned away.

  “Oh, that reminds me,” Inuyama said.  Jin only stopped to listen.  “I realize now that I have heard of him.  You know, the sunflower samurai that the young lady spoke of.”

  Jin turned to him.

  “What about him?” Jin asked, sitting down into the water.

  “His name is Seizou.”

  “Is that it?”

  Inuyama frowned as he nodded his head.

  “Damn,” Jin grumbled, closing his eyes.  Jin reopened his eyes to see Inuyama stepping closer to him.  “Are you sure that’s all what you remember of him?”

  “I’m quite sure,” Inuyama said, sitting beside Jin.  Close enough to be within reach of him, but far enough away to not make the other man uncomfortable.  “It’s been awhile since I saw him.  Going on three years now.”

  “Then, how do you still remember him?”

  “It’s not every day you meet someone who smells of sunflowers.  That’s the kind of person you never forget.”

  “I suppose you’re right.”

  Jin turned back to Inuyama.  Their gazes locked onto each other.

  Jin quickly turned away.  His cheeks turned a faint blush colour.

  Inuyama smiled softly before he inched closer to Jin.  He leaned closer, placing an arm around Jin’s back.

  “There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Inuyama whispered in Jin’s ear.

  Jin tensed as he snapped towards him.

  Inuyama was only an inch and a half away from Jin.

  Inuyama raised his hand, cupping Jin’s cheek, before closing the gap.

  His lips were soft against Jin’s.

  Jin’s eyes widened as his manhood grew hard and lengthened.

  Inuyama pulled away from him.

  “Don’t worry about that,” he whispered.  Inuyama snaked his hand down Jin’s chest before he gripped his member, stroking it gently.

  Jin moaned softly.  He bit down on his bottom lip.

  “Now, don’t do that,” Inuyama said, pulling Jin against his chest with his free arm.  “I’d love to hear what you sound like.”

  Jin gasped and groaned as Inuyama began to quicken the pace.

  “Here,” Inuyama said, grabbing hold of Jin’s hand.  “Feel mine.”  He wrapped Jin’s hand around his own hard member.

  Jin groaned again.  His hand continued to move over Inuyama’s memeber.

  Inuyama moaned into Jin’s ear.

  He turned, wrapping his hands underneath Jin’s ass, and lifted Jin onto the corner of the pool of water.

  Jin rested his back against the blades of grass.

  Inuyama smiled down at the perfect picture that laid in front of him.

  Jin’s mostly pale body except for his blood red cheeks.  Sweat and drops of water laid over his skin.  Jin tried to cover his face with his hands.

  “Don’t do that,” Inuyama said, pulling Jin’s hands from his face.  He leaned down closer.  “Watch me.”

  Jin’s eyes widened.

  Inuyama lowered his mouth before he kissed Jin’s body down.  He captured Jin’s nipple in between his teeth as he ran his fingertips overtop of the other.

  He flicked his tongue over the hardening flesh.

  Jin groaned, arching his back.

  Inuyama smiled.  He lowered his head again, running kisses down Jin’s stomach.

  “Wait!” Jin cried as the older man ran his tongue over Jin’s cockhead.  Jin threw back his head.

  Inuyama swallowed him fully.

  Jin groaned again, wrapping an arm over his eyes.

  Inuyama removed his mouth.

  “From the way you’re sounding, you’ve never done this before.”

  Jin kept his hands over his face.

  Inuyama blinked before he smiled.

  “Don’t worry.  I’ll be gentle.”

  Inuyama lifted Jin’s hips.

  Jin gasped as Inuyama ran his tongue over Jin’s entrance.

  “Fuck,” Jin groaned.

  Inuyama pushed his tongue inside Jin.  He lowered Jin’s hips as he licked his fingers.

  Jin sat up when Inuyama pushed a finger inside.

  “Does it feel good?”  Inuyama smiled, pushing second finger inside.

  Jin slowly nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

  Inuyama pulled his fingers from Jin.

  Their gazes met.

  Inuyama aligned himself with Jin’s entrance before pushing forward.

  A gasp caught in Jin’s throat as he started to pull away.  Inuyama held his hips in place.

  Tears sprang in Jin’s eyes.

  “Bite me if it hurts,” Inuyama whispered, pulling Jin into his arms.

  Jin bit down onto his shoulder.

  Inuyama slowly pulled out of him before pushing back inside.

  “Damn you’re tight,” Inuyama grumbled.

  A pool of heat grew larger and larger inside Jin’s stomach.

  Inuyama hooked his arms underneath Jin’s legs as he continued to thrust harder into him.

  Their breaths matched in sync as their eyes locked onto each other.

  “Fuck,” Jin muttered with each thrust.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

  Jin tightened around him.

  Both of them tensed.

  Jin came over their stomachs.

  Inuyama’s hot seed erupted inside of Jin again and again, filling him fully.

  Inuyama collapsed into the water.

  Jin rested his forehead against Inuyama’s shoulder.


End file.
